Bench Conversations
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Don't talk to strangers or hobos. Period.


**Title: Bench Conversations.**

**Pairing: Tyki Mikk/Arystar Krory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray – Man.**

**Summary: You should not talk to strangers. Even children know this, right? Yes. Especially vagabonds.**

Time was winding down, and from the dark, large numbers on Arystar Krory's wristwatch, it was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon, a **particularly chilly **afternoon. Seeing as it was so cool out, the male had dressed in dark clothing consisting of a scarf, cloak, silk dress shirt, boots, and form fitting leather pants. Giving a bit of a yawn as he moved silently through the crowded sidewalks of city, which always seemed more populated during the evening, the tall male crossed the street when the slew of cars stopped and moved towards his favorite area in the entire state: the Dark Arch Park.

It was upon passing over the large, black, iron sign of the park that he heard the sweetest sound of a violin; its notes washed over Krory who found himself moving closer and closer to the music. His bright blue eyes immediately focused on the area where the sound was coming from and blinked in slight shock upon seeing a scruffy man—hobo?—holding a beautifully crafted violin between his fingers and very lightly bearded chin delicately. The man was sitting down upon a fancy iron bench that was black in color. He seemed to know how to play his instrument, so why wasn't he being approached by other people who were probably just as eager as Krory to hear the wonderful sounds the man was making?

The man wore thick frames that covered his eyes from view and had dark, wavy hair that was attractively messily. Full pink lips were curled into a slight smile, and the male seemed not to notice Krory as he approached silently and took a seat next to him. However, when the man did seat himself, the music stopped almost immediately.

Krory was a bit disappointed, but as he wrapped his scarf closer around his neck and focused his eyes on the musician, the man's slight grin blossomed into a beautiful smile that very well took the dual-tone haired male's breath away. The evening chill would definetely not be able to scare away the slight warmth that was now invading Krory's cheeks.

_Dear God_, Krory thought, positively smitten with this man—this _musician_.

…And suddenly, the male moved his head towards him, speaking in a quiet tone.

"Never seen a more beautiful man with such nice fangs," he commented, his smile directed at Krory who immediately turned away a little as his peach colored cheeks turned a bright pink. "What's your name?"

"K-Krory," the slightly shorter male replied, feeling a bit shy and risked a glance in the other male's direction before looking away quickly. "A-Arystar Krory." Why had the male commented on his fangs so nicely? Was he making fun of him? The fanged male knew he obviously was not supposed to talk to strangers, but the man would be giving his name for a moment. After he **did** give his name, they wouldn't be strangers now that they were on a first name basis, now would they?

"I am Tyki," he replied, still smiling as he stealthily moved forward; his mouth moving to lick the long shell of the male's ear slowly, sensually before pulling back to speak once more. _"Do you like music?"_

Upon feeling the hot, moist tongue on his neck, Krory couldn't help but shiver a bit as he bit his lower lip lightly; one fang was almost piercing the skin of his lower lip as the color in his cheeks darkened quite a bit. This—this man was **bold**! Surely, this counted for molestation? !

"I-I—"

"Ah, sorry about that—licking you earlier on in our relationship, that is. Your ears are tempting me, truly teasing me with their stunning shape and enticing warmth on this cold evening; they even seem to be turning red…"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Krory spoke, feeling extremely shy due to the man's erotic actions and the fact that he was now somewhat turned on by them.

_Relationship? !_ The vampire-like male thought in alarm, but he also felt slightly confused, fearful, and maybe even a bit giddy.

"I…enjoy music; the notes you played were beautiful."

"You flatter dear Krory… _Does that mean you want me to play with your ears some more_?"

The look in Tyki's hidden gaze is searing hot; the man sitting next to him is worth flirting, big time.

Krory seemed like a tall man and despite the slightly slumped position he immediately fell into as he sat, he seemed to have a lean body underneath his dark cloak; Tyki, himself, was dressed in a hobo-like way with a pair of tattered, fingerless, gray gloves as accessories to complete his guise. He, however, wasn't any less attractive in his "rags".

To Krory, he had to be the most attractive homeless man he had ever seen!

For now, the Portuguese male would put his instrument away (losing sight of the male as he turned to "put up" his instrument) and focus on the other male's question afterwards.

When the precious item was safely tucked away, Tyki turned back towards the male only to find fleeing the park! Ah, he had scared him off! Giving a bit of a squint, the man couldn't suppress the small smirk that danced on his handsome features as he spied the man's ears in which the tips were still a bright red. _Oh_, so he was still embarassed, was he? The dark haired male could only hope for more chance meetings in the future.

Maybe they'd meet again? …Or maybe, Tyki could drop by for a visit? It would be easy enough to get the male's address if he had been given the correct name. The Organization didn't need him right now anyway! The Earl could handle the company on his own.


End file.
